Let $g(x)=3x^4-7\text{ln}(x)$. $g'(x)=$
Explanation: Recall that ${\dfrac{d}{dx}[\text{ln}(x)]=\dfrac1x}$ and ${\dfrac{d}{dx}[x^n]=nx^{n-1}}$. $\begin{aligned} g'(x)&=\dfrac{d}{dx}[3x^4-7\text{ln}(x)] \\\\ &=3{\dfrac{d}{dx}[x^4]}-7{\dfrac{d}{dx}[\text{ln}(x)]} \\\\ &=3({4x^3})-7\cdot{\dfrac1x} \\\\ &=12x^3-\dfrac7x \end{aligned}$ In conclusion, $g'(x)=12x^3-\dfrac7x$